King George and Queen Ringo 6 Years Later
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Prince Dhani and Princess Alexandra are now 6 years old and they can be a handful but King George and Queen Ringo love them anyways. But then King Rory declares war on them because he loves Ringo still. Implied Mpreg!


King George and Queen Ringo 6 Years Later

Summary: Prince Dhani and Princess Alexandra are now 6 years old and they can be a handful but King George and Queen Ringo love them anyways. But then King Rory declares war on them because he loves Ringo still.

Paring: George/Ringo

Rating: K+  
Warnings: Cuteness, slash, implied mpreg and language.

Story© me and the Beatles © themselves

"Mam!" Dhani yelled running to his mother "Yes?" Ringo asked and he picked up Dhani "Where's dad?" "'e's in a meeting." "Aw!" "Dhani, one day ye'll be king and then yer going to 'ave to do the same." Ringo kissed him on the cheek. Dhani frowned "Mam! Get dad out of the meeting!" "I can't it's about the other kingdoms darling." Dhani jumped out of Ringo's arms and he smiled "'m going to 'ang out with me nurse-maid then!" Ringo smiled and George came out. Wrapping his arms around Ringo "What is it Georgie?" "Tha' damn Rory started a war." "A war?!" Ringo gaped "With who?!" "Us." Ringo looked at George "W-what? Why?!" "'e says because 'e still loves yeh and that he wants yeh and I told 'im no and then 'e declared war." Rory came out of the conference room and he walked over to Ringo. He crushed their lips together and George knocked him off of Ringo.

Rory got up and he walked off, Ringo started sobbing "W-we can't afford a war! Too many people will be killed!" "Ritchie, I told him that we wouldn't declare back. We do not want war because of our children." George kissed him on the cheek "We 'ave a ball in an 'our Ritchie, best to get the children ready." Ringo nodded and he ran off.

The Ball:

George and Ringo where dancing and Ringo looked back Dhani was asleep on Alexandra and George smiled. John and Paul were beside them and Paul smiled at Ringo. Prudence was talking to Alexandra and George grinned "Yer soo beautiful. I remember when I first laid eyes on yeh." George whispered and Ringo blushed and George kissed him. "I do too, and I remember the time yeh told me ye loved me. Tell me again Georgie, dear." "I love yeh Richard Starkey." Ringo blushed and George smiled...when he first saw Ringo he knew he loved him.

"_Ritchie!" Elsie yelled as Ringo walked into the ballroom. "Yes mother?" "Prince George is coming. Yeh know yer future 'usband." Ringo nodded, he never even met George before! A man, with dark brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and chocolate eyes walked in "'ello Prince George." The man nodded and he walked over to Ringo "'ello, 'm Prince George Harrison. It's a pleasure to meet ch'a." "I'm Princess Richard Starkey but ye may call me Ringo or Ritchie. Same 'ere." George smiled at Ringo and Ringo blushed. George took his hand and the duo went into the garden. George gently picked a pink rose that didn't have that many thorns. He just used his daggar to cut the thorns off. He put it in Ringo's hair and Ringo blushed "T-ta." "So, what's yer thought of me?" "I like yeh, yer nice." "Ye 'ave the bluest eyes in the world." Ringo's face turned beet red and George chuckled "Ritchie, yer cute when yeh blush." Ringo smiled and George embraced him "I think yer beautiful and I love yeh." Ringo replied "T-ta and I love yeh too." "I'm glad we're getting married. Yer very sweet and kind, that' is what made me love yeh." Ringo nodded and George kissed him on the cheek._

Ringo sighed at that sweet memory and George smiled. "R-Ritchie!" A voice yelled and Ringo gasped "Rory! Leave!" George yelled and Ringo screamed "Sasha! Amelia! Get the children out of 'ere!" The two nurse maids came running in and they grabbed the three royal children. Sasha ran up to Ringo "Yer majesty! What about ye?!" "I'll be fine, keep Dhani happy. Make sure Amelia does the same with Alexandra and Prudence." She nodded and she ran off. Rory walked up to Ringo and he touched his court dress "R-Ritch, w-what's w-with t-the face?" Ringo slapped his hand "Yeh fucking declared war on me, and I 'ave two children! They're only six! Ye don't even care!" Rory smirked and he pulled out his sword and he put it to Ringo's neck. He screamed and George yelled "Ritchie!" He pulled out his sword "G-George, I-I w-wouldn't d-d-do t-that i-if I-I w-were y-yeh." There was a loud "Mummy!" "Dhani!" Sasha yelled as she ran after the young prince. "Dhani! No! Go back upstairs! Mummy's fine!" George yelled and Paul ran over and he picked Dhani up. "M-mummy!" Dhani sobbed and Paul shushed him "Yer okay, mummy's fine. Auntie Paulie 'as yeh." John walked over and Prudence and Alexandra ran in with Amelia yelling for them to come back. "S-so t-those a-are y-yer c-children!" "Yer scaring them! Rory! Dhani! Mummy loves yeh very much!" Ringo cried and Dhani reached for him. Ringo's heart shattered into a million pieces and John knocked Rory off of Ringo and he dropped the sword. "Rings run!" Ringo nodded and he ran over to his son. He took him from Paul. "M-mam!" Dhani cried and Ringo kissed him. "Yer okay. I love yeh." "I-I love ye too mam!" Ringo smiled and Rory growled. "Guards!" Paul yelled and they ran in, grabbing Rory. "King Rory eh?" One said and Rory growled as they grabbed him "R-Richard! T-the w-war w-will b-begin s-s-shortly!" Ringo gasped but luckily he covered Dhani's ears. They dragged him out and Ringo kissed Dhani on the cheek.

Ringo looked at George who was comforting Alexandra, while Paul was comforting Prudence. "W-why did that man almost 'urt mummy?" Alexandra asked and George didn't answer. Dhani fell asleep on Ringo and Ringo walked up the steps. He put Dhani to bed after taking off his uniform and putting his pajamas on. Ringo smiled and he kissed Dhani on the forehead. Ringo sighed and George walked in. He picked Ringo up bridal style and he laid him on their bed. "They all left when Rory showed up." "Yeah, it was only a few people anyway." Ringo yawned "It's been a long day Ritchie, sleep love." Ringo nodded and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

The Next Day:

"GEORGE!" John yelled as George told him that he declared war back on Rory "'e tried to kill Ritchie!" "That's still not a reason! Think of the men who 'ave to fucking leave their families to fucking fight!" There was a loud "King George! Stop the war!" A crowd of people where outside "Me people! This war shall and will be over quickly!" Ringo's voice bellowed "Think of yer 'eirs! Prince Dhani and Princess Alexandra! I 'ate the war as much as yeh all do! I was almost killed last night, in front of the 'eirs! God save yeh all!" George walked outside as well and Dhani was standing by Ringo. "Georgie, this is no good! They don't want the war! I don't either!" "War...is not what I intended." George said and Ringo nodded...to be continued in King George and Queen Ringo: War.


End file.
